


through memories of you

by warmmilk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Ex Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmilk/pseuds/warmmilk
Summary: This was a very bad idea, maybe the worst Junmyeon ever had. Still—still.





	through memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> additional warnings: lots of lube, very low-key come play, a little pining and resurfacing feelings, mentions of spanking

"You still like getting spanked?" Minseok asked, stripping unceremoniously, methodically. The pile of neatly folded clothes on the chair next to the love hotel bed intimidated Junmyeon into picking up his own clothes, strewn about the floor. They felt like a small, tangled shield as he stood there, already naked, pressing them against his stomach, watching Minseok draping his socks over the back of the chair.

"I guess," Junmyeon said. His cheeks were burning; he'd never asked anyone to spank him again, after Minseok. Minseok turned to him and Junmyeon felt him studying his face.

"You guess," he said.  


It was that very moment Junmyeon finally recalled why they had broken up a few years ago. He'd agreed to come with Minseok to the hotel, under the assumption their relationship had ended like most of his did; affection sizzling out, partners catching on to his eventless life, his struggle to maintain social contacts, his clinginess.  
But Minseok—Minseok had never stopped caring, never moved on to someone more exciting; they had simply run out of time, both overwhelmed with graduation, jobs, coming outs, adulting. They had amicably agreed to break up over text, to end things before they got so terrible they would resent each other. Junmyeon had still been in love with him then, painfully so, almost grateful for the crisis following at work soon after that had drowned out every thought of what-ifs.

Now, Junmyeon was grateful for Minseok to not comment any further, to wave him over to the bathroom.

"You still do this?" Junmyeon asked when they squeezed into the tiny bathroom together. He'd dropped the bundle of clothes right outside, still felt vulnerable, small in Minseok's presence.

"Oh," Minseok said, halting in surprise. "Not together like this, no. An old habit, I guess."

Minseok adjusted the water temperature before he started cleaning his cock with efficient, practised movements. Rubbed it down with a wet washcloth, too, then lathered up his balls, perineum, the patch of pubic hair, the insides of his thighs. Rinsed off, repeated the process with his butt, patted himself dry, washed his hands just as thoroughly. Small hands, red, as if he'd just finished doing the dishes; still the same, after all these years.  
Junmyeon had to stop noticing, had to stop going back. They'd have sex now, maybe never meet again, and he wanted it, wanted Minseok so badly, just once more. He'd said yes right away when Minseok had asked if he was here to hook up when they ran into each other at a gay bar, in his usual too forward way. Had dropped his plans to find an anonymous cock to suck at the glory holes there, agreed to sleep with him instead right away, hadn't even needed to be convinced as he usually did. Had remembered the comfort between them, had craved the familiarity after a hard week at work, barely believing he'd found it. It unsettled Junmyeon that they both slipped into their old routine like this, too easily, too trusting, but he soaked the feeling up at the same time.

"Your turn," Minseok said, smiling at Junmyeon when their eyes met in the mirror above the sink. It was so sincere, fond even that Junmyeon considered leaving for a brief moment. "Unless you want to do penetrative stuff, now," Minseok added, an eyebrow raised. "I should have asked earlier—we should shower then—"  


"No," Junmyeon said, "no, I don't. This is okay." Heart in his throat, avoiding the mirror as he cleaned himself too. Startled a little when Minseok asked if he could touch him but nodded. Almost snorted when Minseok went right for his butt, cupped the cheeks in his hands, spread them gently only to squish them together, let them go to run gentle fingers over them, the touch so light it felt affectionate. It set something uneasy off in Junmyeon, and he finished cleaning up in a hurry, escaping Minseok's hands as he dried off.

"Come here," Minseok said, pulled him in leaning back on the frame of the bathroom door, pulled Junmyeon closer, cupped his face with one hand in that way that still made Junmyeon want to lean in and disappear into thin air, hand on the side of his neck as a thumb stroked his cheek. "Can we kiss?" Minseok asked. "You're so—still so handsome."  


Junmyeon let the compliment heat up his face, nodded, anything to avoid his gaze, leaned in to kiss that small, beautiful mouth, felt lost familiarity wash over him when Minseok licked into his mouth, soft and demanding. Minseok guided him to the bed, hands firm but tender on his butt, and Junmyeon felt dizzy with desire, wanting this as much as he dreaded it, dreaded the end of it.  
Minseok let go to lie back down in the middle of the bed, nudge a pillow under his head, beckoned Junmyeon to join him. He crawled over, kneeled next to Minseok and bent down to cup his face and kiss him again, the sight of him spread out like this unbearable, overwhelming, felt his arms come up around him, hands wandering up his sides to grip onto his shoulders, felt himself melt into Minseok's warm mouth.

Minseok broke the kiss only to murmur "lube" against his lips, then his mouth was on Junmyeon's again, hungry, unrelenting, uncaring how much Junmyeon struggled reaching for where he'd seen the bottle on the nightstand, just as unwilling to part from Minseok. He uncapped the bottle with his thumb, pulled back to sit on his heels and squeeze some into his left hand. Minseok stretched out his hand, satisfied when Junmyeon squeezed two, three times as much into it, satisfied with Junmyeon remembering how wet he liked it.

Minseok rose up for a peck, a hand pulling Junmyeon in by the back of his neck, a hot "touch yourself" whispered into his ear before he flopped back down onto the bed, patted his thighs in an invitation for Junmyeon to sit there. The smile on his face was expectant, his eyes flitting down to Junmyeon's crotch.

They were both still soft when they began stroking themselves. Junmyeon avoided looking at Minseok's hand working over himself at first, zoned in on his face, watched Minseok watching him, his expression sinister but turned on. He was so nervous by now he couldn't manage more than a half-chub, frantically pulling at it and flinching when Minseok gripped his hand to stop him.

"Need help?" he asked, and Junmyeon looked down where he was straddling his thighs to see him fully hard, left hand playing with the tip of his pretty cock. He flushed in embarrassment and want.

"Lie down," Minseok said, getting up to make room and grabbing the lube, "I have an idea."

Junmyeon did, one hand covering his junk as he took Minseok's spot.

"Mind getting wet?" Minseok asked now, nodding to the lube.

Junmyeon just shook his head, shuddered when Minseok started rubbing lube onto his chest, when he let his fingertips linger on his nipples before he made quick work of lubing Junmyeon's entire upper body up. He squeezed some more into Junmyeon's hand and placed it on his crotch, shot him a smile when Junmyeon coated his own cock, his balls, not looking away from the way Minseok's hands roamed over his own body, chest, belly, junk until he was sufficiently wet.

Minseok hovered over him, let his hard cock drag over Junmyeon's underbelly as he bracketed his head with his hands and lowered himself enough to kiss him. He kissed him until Junmyeon's eyes slipped shut and he moaned at Minseok's tongue licking into his mouth.  
Kissing Minseok had always been one of his favourite things, never halfhearted or sloppy, making him feel like he was all Minseok wanted, needed. The familiarity of it all sat hot and heavy under his skin, and he was only shaken out of it when Minseok started to grind his hips down, his cock gliding against Junmyeon's now, wet and heady. He wanted to close his eyes, stay forever in this feeling but couldn't tear his eyes off Minseok, not when he looked down at Junmyeon, waited until he had his attention to lower his chest and rub their nipples together with the grace and fluidity of a cat's movements.  


"Good?" he asked when Junmyeon gasped, his cock hardening slowly at the feeling, arousal setting his skin aflame now. "Want more of this?"

"Please," Junmyeon choked out, pulling Minseok down for another kiss, hot and everything he needed.

Minseok lay down on top of him, laced their hands together and pinned them down next to Junmyeon's head. The wet glide of their bodies as he moved against him was so heavenly Junmyeon forgot to kiss back.  
He was a mess by the time Minseok started moving his hips again, fucking against his cock, both of them completely hard now.

"Junmyeon," he moaned into his mouth after a dozen thrusts, and Junmyeon could have come from how into this he sounded, breathless like him. "Junmyeon, get on top."

They rolled over, Minseok smiling at him when he clumsily assumed his former position, smiling so hard his gums showed. He dipped down to taste him, disappointed at first when Minseok pulled his hands away, then moaning when he felt them first cupping his butt, then gripping it firmly. His fingers dug into his skin when Junmyeon started rolling his hips leisurely, enjoying the dull friction on his cock and balls, enjoying when Minseok bucked up against him.

"Fuck me, Junmyeon," Minseok whispered, his eyes so warm and wanting Junmyeon had to look away, kiss his neck. "Make me come."

And he did, worked his hips quicker, pressed his cock harder against Minseok's, cupped his face and licked into his mouth. Minseok's hands were hot on his butt, his moans hot on his mouth, their bodies hot and wet against each other. Minseok came with a low moan of Junmyeon's name that sliced through Junmyeon's heart like it was made of butter.

"Finger me," Junmyeon said, trying to distract himself from how good Minseok looked with the slight flush from his orgasm, how badly he wanted to fall asleep in his arms. "Please—"

Minseok wedged a hand between them, scooping up some of his come, dipped between Junmyeon's buttcheeks to smear it on his hole. Started rubbing it with small, skilled fingers, pulling away at Junmyeon's moan to reach over to the nightstand, almost pushing Junmyeon off.

"Get up here," he said and patted his chest, haphazardly rolled the condom he'd just grabbed onto his cock as Junmyeon kneeled over him, thighs bracketing his shoulders, and guided him into his mouth.

Minseok's mouth on him was such a relief that Junmyeon jolted when his fingers returned to his hole again, wetter than before, circling the rim without breaching. The combined stimulation made him collapse against the wall, made him moan Minseok's name out loud before he could stop himself.  
He didn't dare to look down, didn't want to find Minseok's sharp eyes on him or somewhere entirely else, so he closed his eyes as he panted against the wall, tried to find purchase on it. A violent shudder ran through his body when Minseok sucked harder, his tongue deft against his frenulum, and just as he wished despite better knowledge that one of Minseok's fingers would slip inside, press into his prostate, Minseok's hand shifted so his thumb pressed into his perineum, middle and index finger still rubbing his hole.

Junmyeon clawed at the wall, let out a helpless sob as he came, spilling into Minseok's mouth and trying to get away from the overstimulation, the memories. He felt tears welling up when Minseok pulled back immediately, apparently still remembered how sensitive Junmyeon was right after an orgasm, apparently still as considerate and careful as he'd ever been.  
He wiped at his eyes with one arm, tried to disguise it as wiping at the sweat on his forehead, laughed and trembled and moved when Minseok told him to get off already.

Junmyeon let himself collapse into the sheets, disregarding his lube-covered front, let the come smeared around his hole get crusty as he listened to Minseok cleaning up in the bathroom, running the faucet first before he got into the shower. His mind wasn't as blank as he'd hoped, had expected from a hook-up, knew he couldn't have expected from hooking up with Minseok of all people, instead clouded by what-ifs and what-if-nots.

By the time Minseok stepped out of the bathroom, he'd turned over and was pulling the condom off, tying it up. He felt sufficiently disgusting by now, avoided Minseok's eyes. Junmyeon hoped Minseok wouldn't kiss him, hoped he would—hoped he wouldn't. Minseok didn't, but Junmyeon didn't miss the aborted move in his direction that made his heart hick-up. He watched him getting dressed out of the corner of his eyes, socks first, turning the underwear inside out, tucking the t-shirt into his pants.

Junmyeon sat up, soft cock tucked between his legs, still feeling dirty and so vulnerable when Minseok cleared his throat, completely dressed, shoes in his hands. This was it, Junmyeon thought, and he wanted him to leave without a word so he could cry himself empty in the shower until he had a headache. But Minseok stepped closer, pulled something out of his jeans pocket.

"I'd like your number," he said, too softly for Junmyeon to stomach, and held his phone out. "I'd like to do this again—if you want to."

Junmyeon reached for it, more automatic than intentional, knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to so badly, still wanted Minseok so badly. He wanted to see Minseok again, even if it was just to have sex with him. He typed in his number with shaking hands, felt his heartbeat explode when Minseok sank a hand into his sweat-damp hair and kissed his cheek.

\---

He came again in the shower, after crying and cleaning up, jerking himself off like he recalled Minseok's handjobs, tight, quick strokes, only slowing down to milk his come out of him, fingers squeezing around the tip of his cock and watching as the last drops bubbled out. When he returned to the room, patting his body dry, his phone lit up with a notification from where he'd placed it on the bed, wondering if Minseok would change his mind, if he'd wait and wait to never hear from him again.  
He swiped Sehun's messages to the side, opened the thread with an unknown number.

_  
> Hi Junmyeon. Thanks for tonight, I enjoyed it a lot. Let's meet again soon._

_> This is Minseok._

_> You're single, right?  
_

Then, a fourth message appeared.  


_> I can spank you next time, if you want._  


Junmyeon felt a rush of embarrassment heat up his cheeks and deleted the last message immediately.  


_> Yes, see you soon._  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you liked it, please do tell me what you liked!  
> i will probably not respond to comments but read and appreciate them anyway!


End file.
